Party
by Rozz
Summary: Hey, guys, this is kinda like my other one, but this came first. There are four or five chapters, and I'll hopefully post one everyday. It helps that its practically finished. Thanks! R&R Csi is not mine, dont sue me! and of course, GSR FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Party 

A/N- I keep coming up with these little drabbles instead of new chapters for my other stories. Sorry guys. I still hope that you like it, and don't forget to Read and Review!!!

this is like some other one I wrote that title I cant remember right now, but I'm pretty sure this one came first.

OOOOOOOO

"Grissom, I thought you wouldn't come!" Catherine was suprised to see him at the charity ball.

"I was blackmailed," he mumbled as he sipped his scotch.

"Don't you think it's kinda early for that?" Catherine eyed the glass.

"At one of these, it's never too early."

Catherine let him be as she saw Sara across the room. She had dragged Sara to go shopping with her and had made her promise to come wearing a divine number Catherine had picked out. Sara was currently talking to some cop and looking around the room desperately.

Catherine came up to them.

"Hi, sorry, but I'm going to have to steal her away from you," She smiled as she tugged Sara's arm.

"Thank you so much."

"What can I say, you looked like you were dying."

"I need a drink," Sara launched towards the bar Grissom was at as Catherine was headed in the direction of Warrick, wifeless at the time.

"What happened?!" Sara growl-whispered to Grissom after the bar tender went to go get her drink.

"What do you mean?" he feigned ignorance.

"Didn't you see me over there! I needed your help!"

"Yes, I was enjoying the veiw, and I thought I'd let you dangle for a little since you're the one who made me come to this thing."

"Gee, thanks," Sara mock glared as Brass came up from behind Grissom.

"Hey, Gil, how'd you get here?"

"Drove."

"No, how did someone get you to come?"

"I was blackmailed. Why does everyone think it's so odd that I came?"

"You're never at these things," Brass pointed out, "I see you're hitting the bar already.

"Never too soon."

Brass noticed Sara, "Hey, you're looking stunning, we're going to have to dance later."

"That's what I said," Grissom joked. Brass was the only who knew the couple for a couple after coming over one afternoon and having Grissom's door opened by a Sara Sidle in Grissom's attire.

"Thank you," Sara blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Uh-oh, Here comes Ecklie," Brass quickly grabbed his drink and left.

"Gil...Sara," he sneered the way he always did.

Sara smiled politely and Grissom returned, "Conrad."

"I didn't expect to see you here, who got you to come?"

"I came of my own accord. Found that I was not...as adament as everyone beleived I should be."

"That's true," Ecklie mumbled and grabbed his drink before leaving to kiss some more ass.

"Asshole," Grissom coughed into his napkin. He smiled at Sara who laughed slightly.

"Do I get that dance now?" Grissom suggested.

"Nope. I'm going to talk to the only sane people here."

"I'll come," Grissom accompanied her to the table where their shift sat.

"Hey guys," Sara sighed as she took a seat.

"Hey, Sar, killer dress. Griss, I didn't expect you to be here," Nick mentioned as he tried to balance an olive on his upper lip from a martini as well as Warrick and Greg.

"Once again, I was blackmailed. What are you guys doing?"

"Spicen' up the night!" Greg exclaimed as his olive fell to the table.

"So, Sara do you want to dance?" Catherine asked.

"Uhhh, what?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"With you?" Sara seemed utterly confused.

"Yeah. C'mon," Catherine snatched her from her seat and Sara stumbled in her heels to the dance floor.

"Cat, uhh, why are we dancing together? You're not...are you?"

"No! But I wanted to talk to you. Grissom came tonight."

"Yeah, I, uh, kinda noticed."

"Well, how about we work together to get you two together?"

"Uhh, Cath, no, that's a bad idea," Sara shook her head and stared at the other woman.

"Why not?"

"I've tried before."

"And?"

"And...what do you think?" Sara became slightly agitated.

"Where you wearing THIS when you tried?"

"No...But, Cath, please, don't go there. Nothing good's going to come out of it."

"Couldn't we at least try?"

"Were you listening?! I already tried."

"Sara, now you have me. I can help."

"No. Drop it."

Sara walked off the floor as the song ended. Catherine trailed behind her and sat down. The three boys had moved on to chugging down sodas. There were three cans in front of Greg, two in front of Nick and Warrick. The food arrived and everyone, began to eat. Sara was in between Greg and Grissom while Catherine sat across from her.

'Ask to dance,' Catherine mouthed while Grissom's head was turned.

Sara shook her head. Catherine looked past Sara, who could feel the icky presence before he spoke.

"Ms. Sidle, would you care to dance?" Ecklie's snotty voice filled the air as Sara pouted to Catherine.

"Ughhh, okayy?" Sara got up and walked over to the floor.

After about thirty seconds of disgusting dancing, Ecklie spoke.

"So, how are you Sara?"

"Fine," Sara thought to herself, Eww, eww, ewww, his divorce is final, isn't it, eww. She had to work not to shudder.

"I believe tha-"

"Excuse me?"

"Gil," Ecklie sneered again.

"May I cut in?"

Ecklie glared at him before forcing a smile and leaving.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," Sara sighed as she slid into much more comforting arms.

"You can thank me later. Catherine practically shoved me out of my chair."

"Yeah, she's trying to get us together."

"Really, How are her efforts?"

"Horrible. I think she planned Ecklie coming over."

"Well, his divorce is final, and there is not a more beautiful woman in the world."

Sara blushed again and smiled slightly.

"If you would like to sit down, I beleive that the song had ended."

"One more?"

He smiled as she got more comftable, sliding both her arms around his neck as he held her waist.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled again, "Love you, too."

Sara gave him a gap-toothed smile. She always did when he told her he loved her.

Again, the song ended and the two sat down. Once they did, someone important got hold of a microphone and asked everyone to sit down. After a bunch of blah blah blah and clapping, Sara left to go to the bathroom. Catherine followed.

"So? What did you guys say?"

"Catherine, that's none of your business, and nothing of any importance was said. If you must know, we talked about the weather."

"BS, what did you guys talk about?"

"Okay, fine, you caught us. We were talking about going back to his house after this thing ends and having sex like crazy. Is that the answer that you wanted?"

Catherine huffed out of the room, saying something like, "She's impossible."

Sara smiled at her reflection and admired herself. She did look good tonight. Exiting the bathroom, she ran into Grissom.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was just coming to check if you were okay. Or if Catherine had brain washed you into trying to get with me tonight."

Sara smiled. Grabbing his hand, she led the way outside where the stars and moon were bright away from all the city lights.

Grissom stared at her, "I did tell you that you were beautiful, right?"

"At least five times by now," She brought her attention away from the sky.

"Can you pay me back now?"

"Now?"

He nodded.

"Here?"

He nodded again, "Just one kiss."

"I...don't think that's a good idea."

"One. That's all I want. Just to kiss you while the moonlight hits you perfectly. I usually only get to see you in the moonlight at work. I can't kiss you then, and I want to now."

Sara smiled at him, looking over his shoulder quickly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him further down the porch that surrounded the building.

She smiled at him, "Just one."

He moved closer to her, making her back up into the wall of the building. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his found her waist, as they were before, only now there was almost no space between them. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. She pressed into him more so he backed up further, pressing her harder into the wall and against him.

Their lips came apart, and Sara breathed, "Okay, maybe one more."

This time, they met each other, furthering their kiss with their tongues as Grissom's hands slid up her sides. Her hands tangled in the curls of speckled hair.

"See, that wasn't so bad," He panted as she flashed a gap-toothed smile again.

They both turned their heads as they heard a cough. Brass smiled at them.

"You two are aware that there are several important authority figures in the building you're pressed against?"

"Yeah," Sara smirked as she lowered her head.

"Okay, just thought that you ought to know."

"Thanks, Jim," Grissom's face was red.

"Welcome," He sighed as he entered back through the doors.

"I think we should go back inside."

"Do we have to? Can we leave instead?"

"After I spent hours walking through dress stores with Catherine? I don't think so."

As they headed back into the party, Grissom leaned over to Sara's ear whispering, "By the way, I like your underware."

"But, I'm not wearing any," Sara was slightly confused.

"I know," He smiled before sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

Party Chapter 2 

A/N- I didn't intend for this to be a chapter fic. Sorry about not updating in forever. My family and I took a vacation and then when we got back, I was too lazy to do anything.

The boys had apparently began a dancing contest, because they were trying to 'get their boogie on' by the looks of it.

And failing miserably. The officials stuck around for a little bit more, but soon, around midnight, they left, and the party went to the dogs, so to speak. Someone had gotten their hand on a few items and made a makeshift limbo.

Catherine dragged Sara and Grissom up to where about half the remaining party was, and the rest hung around in a circle, watching the limboers and cheering. Sara attempted to limbo, in her heels, fell back into Grissom, who was waiting behind her.

"Do you want to try?" He smiled.

"My heels suck!" She exclaimed.

"With me, Come on."

Sara didn't quite get what Grissom was up to as he faced her towards the limbo stick and held her close to him by the hips. They both bent backwards far enough, and Grissom held her when she almost slipped again. They came up laughing as everyone else cheered for the duo.

Sara and Grissom backed off into the circle of cheerers as they watched Catherine, who was slightly toasted, attempt to go under. She sprawled on the ground laughing as Warrick came over to take her away.

Grissom and Sara were still in the same proximity that they were when they had attempted the limbo. Warrick came over to them, Catherine hanging all over him.

"Hey, Griss, I'm going to take her home."

"What about your wife?" He asked.

"What wife?" Warrick smiled.

With that, he left, Catherine all the while engaging in conversation with some imaginary Sara.

"Did my plan work? Are you two together yet? When's the wedding!" She laughed out the building.

"Hey, Sar!" Greg bounced up, somewhat more sober than Catherine, "Wanna judge the chugging contest?"

"Another one?"

"NO! This one's with the beer! Free of charge thanks to the oh so respectable Sherrif!"

"Okay, Grissom, come on," The three worked their way through the crowd, which was still cheering on the limbo competition.

As they approached the table, they found Nick sitting across from an empty chair which Greg occupied. There was also a seat on the side of the two. A small group had gathered around the table.

Grissom sat down first, and brang Sara down on top of him.

Greg smiled at her and then at Nick.

"Three, Two, One, CHUG!" He yelled as both snatched a can to their face. After the third beer, Greg began to fall off of his chair.

He grabbed onto the chair as it too began to topple over, yelling, "The floor's moving! The floor's moving!"

Sara got Nick to stop, only to have him look around and run to a plant to throw up.

Sara was rubbing Nick's back when Grissom came over with Greg still crying about the floor.

"I think it's time for us to leave if these two are going to recover for next shift."

Sara nodded her head as Nick finished.

The four made it outside without any misshaps. They found a slew of cabs and people.

Sara looked over at Grissom.

"Maybe we should take them with us?"

"Where?"

"Home."

"But, then, they'd know. What would we do then?"

"I don't want to leave them alone. What if something happens? We're the ones who let them drink that much, they're our responsibility now."

Grissom relented and They walked over to his car. Grissom drove as Sara tried to keep Greg in the car instead of crawling out the window and Nick from ruining the cars interior. They pulled up to the house sucessfully.

"Gil, help Nick while I calm down Greg."

Grissom nodded and got Nick, who was looking quite green, inside and on to the couch. He came outside to find Sara, shoeless, Trying to wrestle Greg inside. Greg whooped upon seeing Grissom.

"Boss G! Howareya!" After mumbling a few more words of pleasantry, Greg fell to the grass.

Grissom came over and helped Sara bring Greg inside to the other couch.

The two draped blankets over the others before heading in to the bedroom themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Party Chapter 3 

As Sara dropped her shoes, Grissom came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, baby, you know how much I would like to, but with the guys in the other room, you know."

"They're out cold. And there is a door and lock."

"Mmmmm," She swayed lightly against him, closing her eyes.

She turned around so that she was facing him and started undoing the bowtie that she had tied earlier. Slowly, his suit jacket ended up on the ground and buttons undone. Sara laughed as Grissom turned her around to look for the zipper. She raised her arms and he found it on the side, coming right to her hip. As she stepped out of it, he found that she truly wasn't wearing anything under the dress. Shoes, socks, and pants were shed.

As Sara traced his ear with her tongue, the two fell back onto the bed. He ran his hands up her thighs and to her bottom. She sat up as she straddled him. Seeing how close he was, she ground into him, wetting the thin material which seperated the two.

"S-Sara."

"Yes?"

"Now."

He flipped them over to rid himself of the boxers and came back to her.

They joined and in a union reached the height of their passion. Soon afterwards, the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nick awoke to a killer headache and neckache. He wasn't even in his bed. Then he remembered.

'I'm never going to touch another alcoholic beverage as long as I live' he thought as he attempted to sit up and got a wave of nausea. He found the bathroom in a reasonable amount of time to reach the toilet. He sat back to lay his head against the wall.

"Nick?" Came Sara's voice. She opened the door tentatively in her robe. Walking over to the sink, she opened some drawers and handed him some aspirin and a bottle of water she brought with her.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I puke on you."

"No," She stopped before she left and turned around, "You might have puked on Grissom, though."

Nick moaned and tilted his head back against the wall. Sara walked to the living room to find Greg on the floor. He had taken most of the cushions from the couch with him.

"Greg?" Sara called to the crumpled bundle on the floor.

"Ooohhhhhhhh," Came the moan from the bundle.

"Come on, I have some aspirin," Sara walked over and gave him the aspirin and another water bottle as soon as he poked his head out.

"Hey, I'm going in the shower. Nick's in the bathroom, tell him if he comes out."

Sara left to find the third man that was in the house. He had just emerged from the shower and was getting dressed.

"I'm going to go get them something to eat."

"What about the stuff in our fridge?"

"Tofu, fake ham, and vegetables are not hangover food."

Sara smiled at him.

Once she came out of the shower, she ventured from her room to find Greg staring at the ceiling and Nick asleep on the bathroom floor. She left him there. Maybe she was strong, but lifting Nick was not something she wanted to try.

Grissom came back to a quiet house as Sara sat on the couch Nick was on reading.

"Hey, What did you get?"

"Bagels."

"Gimme one. I'm hungry."

Grissom made his way to the kitchen and made Sara and himself bagels.

"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked as he sat down next to Sara and she leaned into him.

"Asleep in the bathroom."

"That's unsanitary."

"I couldn't move him."

"We'll have to leave him there until he wakes up. What about Greg?"

"I don't know. He hasn't moved in over an hour. I'm guessing he's asleep."

"Oh. What are you reading?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What is it?"

Grissom tried to sneek a peek at the magazine she was intently studying, but she laughed at him and layed down over him so he couldn't see.

"You can read it later."

"Then what am I going to do now?"

"Well, if you really wanted to have something to do, you could massage my feet."

Sara smiled up at him and wiggled her toes in her socks. He moved so that they were on opposite sides of the couch.

Nick walked out a few minutes later. Upon veiwing them, he paused.

"Am I still asleep?" He questioned looking around.

"Hey, Nicky, are you hungry?" Sara said, swinging her legs away from Grissom and getting up.

"Do you have anything that is essentially tasteless. And odorless?"

"We have plain bagels, Grissom went to get them."

Sara disappeared into the kitchen once Nick agreed.

"Hey, uh, Griss, look man, I'm sorry about throwing up on you yesterday," Nick's face turned slightly red.

"It's okay. You couldn't control those functions."

Sara came out into the awkward silence and gave Nick his plain bagel.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly as he began to nibble.

"MmmmgggHmmminnn," They heard emerge from the pile that was now situated in a lounge chair.

"I don't think Greg does very well with hangovers," Sara mentioned.

"Mmmyyyiiimmm hhggiiinnnssss."

"Greg, would you like a bagel?" Grissom asked.

"Mmhmm."

Grissom came back with another plain one.

"Greg, you're going to have to open up to get your bagel."

Greg's head popped up long enough to look at the bagel. "What the hell is that? Where's the everything and the cream cheese, you can't have a bagel without cream cheese?!"

All three were surprised by this.

"Since you seem so fine, go get your own bagel," Grissom said, coming back to the couch as Greg stalked off to the kitchen, bringing the blanket with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Party 

Ch4

A/N- This is the last chapter of this fic. Thanks to everyone for reading. WOW! How long have I been writing this? I spit this out, because I was completely out of ideas and just wanted it out of the way and off my unfinished list!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A few moments of silence passed before Greg came back into the room with his creamed everything.

After sitting down and chewing for a few seconds, he tried to speak, "Smmm yoooo eeys, whaaaa uuuu hheeeee."

Sara smiled, "Chew and swallow, Greg."

He did so before speaking again, "So, how did we end up here. My mind goes blank after limbo."

"Well, we didn't want to leave you guys alone in case something happened after you went home so we brought you...here."

Nick asked, "Yeah, well, where exactly is here?"

"Uhhh..."

"It's my house," Grissom saved Sara.

Greg raised his eyebrow at Sara, "Soo, why are you here?"

"I, uhh, had a little too much to drink myself last night," She said while rubbing the back of her neck and looking towards the ceiling."

"I woke up in the middle of the night, didn't see you anywhere, where'd you sleep?" Nick asked.

"Theeee...guest room," She puckered her lips, nodding.

Nick squinted his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You guys looked pretty coazy out here when I came out. And where's you get the clothes?"

"I keep a bag in my trunk, just in case."

"And being half naked in the bathroom?"

Greg's eyes practically bulged out of his head, "Sara was naked in the bathroom?! Why didn't you come get me!"

Sara started looking around the room like nothing was happening.

Nick smiled a little, "Hey, I'm just following the evidence, right, boss?"

Grissom rose an eyebrow.

Greg pipped in from behind, "Oooooo, busted!"

Now Grissom glared at Greg, until he visibly shrunk back into his blanket.

"Now, if everyone is feeling well enough, lets all get out of my house."

"Way to kick us out," Nick mumbled as he grabbed Greg and both began getting their shoes on. Soon enough, everyone was in the car, waiting to be dropped off.

"Hey, Sar, where's your bag and clothes from yesterday?" Nick asked from the back.

"Oh, Grissom, can you bring it to me next shift?"

"Sure."

Nick glared through the window, moping about his ruined plan. He was dropped off first, waving goodbye as soon as he opened his front door.

Greg leaned into the front, "So, Sara, instead of going back to your house, why don't you come and hang out with me?"

"No, thanks, Greg."

The drove on quitely.

"You know Gris, I really had fun at the party," Sara said after a couple of minutes passed, and they headed to another part of Vegas.

"Me too."

"Maybe we could have a party for just us sometime?"

Grissom smiled.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Yelled the forgotten Greg in the back of the car.

Soon, Greg was dropped off and Sara and Grissom headed back home.

"So, Sara, about our own party?" Grissom asked as they entered the house.


End file.
